Assembling the Returning Four, A Poptropica Fanfiction
by 1313cookie
Summary: You may know the story about the events after all of the villains are locked up in Erewhon Prison, but how did the four main villains of Super Villain Island end up in the dream machine in the first place? This headcanon fanfiction from the author of the Curious Bee series attempts to answer this question.


**ASSEMBLING THE RETURNING FOUR**

_A Poptropica FanFiction written by 1313cookie_

**Part 1- Black Widow**

The man entered Counterfeit Island's prison without a warning. He sighed and looked around for a moment.

"This must be the place," he thought.

The man looked at the grey walls that made up the prison. This should be the place. The security guard at the front desk looked at the stranger with concern, and muttered, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, forgive me," said the man, snapping out of his daydream, "Are you this prison's warden? I wish to speak to him for business reasons."

"I'm not," the security guard responded, "Have you scheduled an appointment?"

"No I haven't," the man sighed, "but my words are rather urgent. Can you bring him to me please?"

"Sure, Mr...um..."

"_Dr._ Jupiter," the doctor completed.

"I will go get him for you, Dr. Jupiter."

The man went off down the hall. Dr. Jupiter took the time to observe the surroundings around him. Various missing painting posters cluttered the trash and a picture of the ex-chief investigator of the police was among the trash. He raised an eyebrow, recognizing that she's the woman he'd been looking for.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Jupiter?"

Dr Jupiter turned around and saw the warden of the prison. He had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin with some stubble on his face.

"Yes I am," Dr. Jupiter replied, "are you this fine prison's warden?"

"In the flesh," the warden said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I wish to talk to you about one of your prisoners, in your office if you'd wish. I myself run a super-max facility," the doctor said.

The warden looked at the doctor's cloud-grey eyes, confused. "Hm?" the warden asked, "A prison transfer? Well, follow me into my office."

The warden led Dr. Jupiter up to his office and they sat down in their respectful spots in the office.

"Now," Dr. Jupiter stated, "I'll make an offer that you cannot refuse. I run a high-security super-max facility on a distant island in an undisclosed location. I believe that one of your prisoners is more a worthy fit in a higher-security facility than a local jail."

"A worthy fit? But you don't mean..."

"Indeed I do," Dr. Jupiter interrupted, "The prisoner I mean is Charlotte Noire, whose alias is the Black Widow."

The warden of the jail stared at the doctor, stunned. "Doctor," he muttered, "I do not believe this is a good idea. A prison transfer with her is risky. She's a feisty one."

"I do not care of who she is," Dr. Jupiter said firmly, "She doesn't belong in a local jail. She belongs in a super-max facility such as my own, known as the Erewhon Prison for Super Villains."

"How come have I never heard of such a place? Nor have I heard of you for the matter?" the warden asked.

Dr. Jupiter sighed, "The prison is under a low-profile status. Its location is concealed and only a few know of its existence. Same with me- I have a low-profile reputation. People know that I've earned title of doctor, but few know that I run the world's most advanced super-max facility. Charlotte belongs there. I have a helicopter to go to my facility if you should approve of this transfer."

The warden looked at Dr. Jupiter's stormy grey eyes again. He was unwilling to give up one of his most dangerous prisoners, but the doctor has a point- she belongs in a much higher facility.

"Very well," the warden finally sighed, reaching into the file cabinet, "These are her criminal files. And you have to sign here. And here. And here. And here."

Dr Jupiter took out his pen, a gold-rimmed yellow pen with black ink, and signed his name on the designated areas. He immediately put the golden pen back in his lab coat pocket. He took the criminal file and the warden gave him a note.

"I will come with you during the transfer to the helicopter to ensure the transfer to be sound," the warden said.

"You may not go into the helicopter with me," the doctor stated, "You may follow us from here to the helicopter.

The warden nodded. He and Dr. Jupiter shook hands and exited the office. The warden approached the jail cell halls until he stopped at a specific cell. In the corner of the cell was a woman in her mid-thirties with messy black hair and a black jumpsuit with red boots. Carvings decorated her cell, saying such words as "Ugly", "Trash", "Not worthy", "Masterpieces over messes" and various carvings of spiders and hourglasses also decorated the cell. Upon turning around, she's revealed to have a red hourglass on the top of her jumpsuit and her striking green eyes and crimson lips stood out.

"This is the Black Widow?" Dr. Jupiter asked the warden. He nodded. Black Widow looked up for only a second before turning away again, continuing another carving, muttering something under her breath.

"Charlotte!" the warden yelled negatively, "Today's going to be a changing day for you. You will be transferred."

The Black Widow didn't budge from her spot.

"I don't care," she muttered, looking out of the corner of her eye, "who brought in Santa Claus?"

Dr. Jupiter was offended by the comment, his only sign of disapproval being an angry look on his face.

"This is Dr. Jupiter, Charlotte," said the warden, "he runs a place better suited for a thief like you: Erewhon Prison for Super Villains."

A crowd of security guards, one of them holding handcuffs, headed toward the cell door.

The cell door eventually opened. As if it was a trigger, Black Widow tried to escape. She bruised a security guard here and there, but the handcuffs were eventually shoved on the feisty thief's wrists and a tranquilizer was injected into her. She went unconscious in a few seconds and landed in the arms of two of the security guards.

"I told you she was a feisty one," the warden restated to the doctor, "let's get her to the chopper before the tranquilizer's effects wear off."

Dr. Jupiter, the warden, and the two security guards guiding Black Widow headed outside the prison and heard the chopper's blades thrash against the air. The pilot saw Dr. Jupiter and nodded at him. He nodded back. The two security guards buckled Black Widow into the seat tightly and exited the helicopter.

"It was nice doing business with you," Dr. Jupiter said to the warden.

"Have a good day, Doctor," the warden replied.

The two shook hands again and Dr. Jupiter headed into the chopper. He closed the door and it flied off into the sky.

A few minutes had passed and the pilot and Dr. Jupiter could hear the low groans of the villain they just obtained, a sign that the tranquilizer was wearing off. Her green eyes slowly opened and she attempted to move. However, the seatbelt was attached to her tightly and the cuffs were still on her hands. She started to struggle in her seat, shouting at Dr. Jupiter and the pilot,

"Why am I here?! Let me go this instant!"

"Silence, Widow," Dr. Jupiter sighed, "you'll see."

"The Santa man?!" Black Widow shouted once more, "Get me out of here! I can hardly breathe!"

The Black Widow kept on shouting, but at this point, the pilot and the doctor started to ignore their gritty passenger.

"We're almost there," the pilot hinted.

"Good," replied Dr. Jupiter.

The chopper finally arrived at a tower put on top of a small island. It landed on the flat part near the tower.

Dr. Jupiter got out of the chopper and unbuckled a still-abrupt Black Widow. She tried using her legs to kick the Doctor but he forcefully pulled her out of the chopper. Two more security guards from Erewhon Prison came out and helped keep her in control. Kicking and shouting, she was held on to by the two. Dr. Jupiter looked at the guards and they looked back.

"She's one of the four," Dr. Jupiter stated.

The guards nodded.

"One of the four?! What do you mean!?" she shouted, being dragged into the prison.

Dr. Jupiter didn't answer. The security guards followed Dr. Jupiter up to his lab, and stopped in front of the dream machine. Dr. Jupiter grabbed hold of her handcuffs.

"You are free to go," Dr. Jupiter said to the security guards. They nodded and exited the lab. Black Widow looked at Dr. Jupiter with utter confusion.

"This certainly doesn't look like a jail cell," she muttered.

"Black Widow, I need you for something, I need something that you have," Dr. Jupiter muttered.

"I don't have anything on me except for these cuffs!" Black Widow argued.

Dr. Jupiter frowned, "You do have something, though. It's not exactly physical, though."

He led Black Widow up to an empty sleep chamber and pushed her into it, unlocking her handcuffs. Before she had time to react, the glass tube shut on her. She pounded on the glass tube.

"What is this thing?!" Black Widow shouted.

"Good night, Black Widow," Dr. Jupiter said. He pressed a few buttons and gas started to fill the sleep chamber. The art thief eventually went off into a comatose state.

Dr. Jupiter tried to hide a smirk. This would just be only a small part of his master plan. The other three sleep chambers were empty and they needed to be filled. He readjusted his golden pen in his lab coat pocket and went back to his office.

**Part 2- Dr. Hare**

"Hold still, Harvey!"

"You need to look presentable on reality TV after all!"

"Won't you take your goggles off for a second?!"

This was not what Dr. Hare had hoped for when he was offered to dominate TV. It was that word, dominate, that caught his attention, and the only reason he signed up for it anyways. Now, instead, he's caught in an endless media loop just to boost viewers on the show. Well, at least he's not the only one.

Director D. sat in the chair near him, looking just as annoyed.

"Don't touch the hair!" he could hear the Director shouting at the stylists.

Dr. Hare sighed. Well, if he ever wins a season, then he could get that world domination he's always wanted. And the media domination as well. He's seen the tabloids wondering if he's still in space. Well, does it look like he's still in space? No. He's just brought back to Planet Poptropica to do a reality TV show. But this could give him the second chance for world domination- he's already had minions working on something in his secret lab. With that thought, he smiled. However, Dr. Hare's daydream was interrupted by a stylist talking to an unfamiliar voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, this room is for stylists and Reality TV Island contestants only!"

"I need to talk to the director about one of your contestants."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, ma'am. Can you just introduce me to the director of the show?"

"I'll get her for you."

The footsteps of the woman headed off. Dr. Hare sat there befuddled. What was he talking about? He got up from his chair and glanced at the man, who was standing in the doorway.

There were the stormy grey eyes, the cloud-like white hair and beard, the lab coat, with a golden pen in one of its pockets, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Dr. Hare could barely look for a few seconds, realizing that he was being stared at back.

Dr. Hare turned to Director D. "Is he a part of the crew or something?"

"Never seen him before," Director D. said, "He's staring at you, though. He's got a bad vibe coming out of him."

"Well, don't I have that bad vibe too?" Dr. Hare asked, almost egotistically.

"His vibe is different. There's something off about that man," Director D said, "Take it from a spy. I know when something up."

"Yeah, take it from a spy, blah blah blah," Dr. Hare rolled his eyes.

Director D. adjusted his position in the chair, "Hey, did you notice that Black Widow and Betty Jetty haven't been on a season in a while? "

"Haven't seen them around either," Dr. Hare noticed, "which is a good thing. Jetty kicks tail at Hang Glider, and Widow handled Coconut Catch really well. To me, Knockout is a piece of cake- carrot cake, that is!" He grinned at the thought of carrot cake.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the TV director's heels tap at the hardwood floor.

"Are you the one that wanted to talk to me?" the director asked.

"I am. Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Jupiter," Dr. Jupiter introduced himself.

Director D. quickly turned his head.

"I'm Charlene Action, director of Reality TV Island," Charlene introduced herself.

"Now, I wish to talk to you about one of your contestants."

"Look, if you're another police officer, I have my contestants under control."

"I'm not a police officer, ma'am. I run a high-security super-max facility in a concealed location."

Dr. Hare and Director D. listened on to the conversation. Dr. Hare noticed Director D.'s suspicious look. Then, Director D. shook his head.

"Such a pathetic disguise name..." Director D. muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Dr. Hare replied, "Is this because of another spy intuition of yours?"

"I should not say aloud," Director D. sighed.

"But-"

"Shh!"

They continued listening on.

"I'm glad you are following in this decision. At least you still have Director D. in your cast list, Charlene," Dr. Jupiter reassured, "Dr. Hare will be a perfect fit in Erewhon Prison."

Dr. Hare quickly got up and headed towards the director, "Prison?!" he argued, "You're kidding, right?! I like it fine here!"

"You must be Dr. Hare," Dr. Jupiter said, "I can tell just by looking at you."

"Director Action! Don't kick me out of the show! I've been, um, boosting the viewers!" Dr. Hare begged, "Besides, I haven't dominated the media yet!"

Charlene glanced at Dr. Hare, "I already signed the paper work and Dr. Jupiter signed his."

Dr. Jupiter held out his golden pen to prove his point, but then immediately put it away.

"Besides," Charlene continued, "I still have Director D."

Director D. continued glaring at Dr. Jupiter. "You mean I'm..." Director D. started.

"The only villain left on the show," Charlene shrugged.

Dr. Jupiter cuffed Dr. Hare's hands. He gripped the cuffs and Director Charlene ran off to work on the show. Director D. looked at Dr. Jupiter, and noticed something he hadn't before. He could've sworn that there was a golden glimmer in his eyes.

"Well," Dr. Hare said, "looks like goodbye. Bye Director Depilated!"

"For your information, the D stands for Dangerous, not Depilated!" Director D. argued. As he turned around, however, his toupee shifted to the right a little bit. He immediately adjusted it as he walked away.

"Director D. is an interesting fellow," Dr. Jupiter said, "but he wanted all mankind to be bald. What kind of evil goal is that?" He paused and looked at Dr. Hare, "Let's go to the chopper, Dr. Hare."

Dr. Jupiter led Dr. Hare to the R-SUEZ 104X helicopter and buckled him into the seat. Dr. Jupiter closed the chopper's door and it set off into the sky.

"So... where exactly is this Everyone Prison?" Dr. Hare asked.

"First of all, it's Erewhon. Secondly, it's quite a distance here," Dr. Jupiter replied.

"We're not to explain any further," the pilot of the chopper continued.

Dr. Hare looked at the water that the chopper flied over, for what else is there to do?

"He's much better than the last one we got," the pilot joked.

"She was an annoyance," Dr. Jupiter sighed, remembering that painful helicopter ride.

Dr. Hare looked from his seat, "For your information, just because I'm not as quote-on-quote, 'annoying' as whoever the last person was, doesn't mean I want to be here."

"Black Widow kept on squirming in her seat. It was hard for me to control the helicopter, I was lucky I landed safely," the pilot said.

Dr. Hare blinked. Black Widow?

"So that's why she hasn't been on a season in a while! So that's it?" Dr. Hare asked, "You're on some super villain scavenger hunt or something?"

"Something the four have," Dr. Jupiter replied curtly.

"Don't even think about getting my robot at my secret lab! You'll never find it!"

"It's not physical. You'll see what I mean."

The helicopter made a gentle landing on the small island. Dr. Hare was unbuckled and pulled out of his seat. Dr. Jupiter explained to the security guards that he's another one of the four. Once again, they led Dr. Hare up to the dream machine lab in the prison.

"This place is amazing!" Dr. Hare exclaimed, looking at all of the gadgetry that made up the lab, "Z3? I never heard of such an element! And is that a mind control device? You're speaking my language, Dr. Jupie!"

"First of all, don't call me 'Jupie'. It's Dr. Jupiter," Dr. Jupiter said, "And secondly, that's not a mind control device. Behold the dream machine! It's a beauty."

"What are all those tubes for?" Dr. Hare asked, "What's in it?"

Dr. Jupiter hid a smirk, and then he took Dr. Hare to the far right. The tube opened and Dr. Hare was forced into the sleep chamber. Dr. Hare suddenly realized that he was trapped.

"Why am I in here?!" Dr. Hare asked.

Dr. Jupiter made a small smirk he hid before, "Good night, Dr. Harvey Hare."

Dr. Jupiter once again pushed the buttons and the gases filled Dr. Hare's chamber. Like Black Widow, Dr. Hare ended up in the comatose state.

The awake and aware doctor, using the golden pen, checked off another name in the list. "Two down, two to go..." he said, the small smirk still apparent on his face.

**Part 3- Captain Crawfish**

Captain Crawfish had a hard time counting how long it had been since he was trapped on Skullduggery Island.

Was it days? Weeks? Maybe even months? He and his crew had to resort to coconuts to survive the time. As all great pirates do, Crawfish knew the fickle seas well. He knew when a squall would pass by and when to take cover. He knew when there would be plenty of seafood lingering in the indigo waters.

However, ever since the incident with the sailor who stranded them there, there was a discordant atmosphere among the crew, as well as the governor's assistant. They grumbled on about how foolish they had been to leave the ship unattended.

"Ay told ye we shoulda guarded the boat!" one argued.

"Well, we can throw all hope to b'found away," another shouted, "No one dare searches for a pirate!"

No one except for Dr. Jupiter.

The R-SUEZ 104X lingered around the circle of islands for a few hours. The pilot turned to the doctor, "How much longer, Jupiter?"

"We're close," Dr. Jupiter noted, peering through his black-rimmed glasses.

"Look, I get that he's one of the four, but is this really necessary?" the pilot asked.

Dr. Jupiter glared at the pilot, "Yes, this is necessary. I need him in order to advance in my research, you know that don't you?"

"Of course, sir," the pilot replied.

Eventually, the helicopter could see the island covered by fog in the distance.

The marauders' endless arguments were interrupted by a weird sound that seemed to be chopping the sky.

"Shush! Do you scums hear that?! What the devil is that?" Captain Crawfish shushed his crew.

The crew looked above them and saw the helicopter dock on the island. Each of them drew their swords. The helicopter door opened and Dr. Jupiter exited from the chopper.

Captain Crawfish approached Dr. Jupiter and pointed his sword at his throat. "Who are ye?" Captain Crawfish asked.

Dr. Jupiter didn't even flinch at the iron blade, "Captain Crawfish, I presume? My name is Dr. Jupiter."

"What are ye business 'ere, Dr. Jupiter?" interrogated Crawfish, his blade still pointed. Dr. Jupiter's poker face remained, and Captain Crawfish slowly got a confused look on his face, realizing that Dr. Jupiter has no emotion at all. The bravest would even just lift their eyebrows, but Dr. Jupiter was as stiff as stone.

"My business is you, Captain," replied the doctor.

"ME? What do yar want with me?" a stunned Captain Crawfish asked.

Dr. Jupiter smiled, "I can make you a deal, if you are willing to follow it. I can take you off this desolate island, if you are willing to follow me where we're going."

Captain Crawfish stared at the doctor. "You lie! I know ye'd never do such a thing like that!"

"No one dares help a marauder!" the pirate who said the same thing remarked.

"What about the rest of us?" the governor's assistant asked.

"Ay! What about the rest of us?!" the female pirate asked, "Yarr seem to only talk of Cap'n."

"I can only fit one other person in my chopper here," Dr. Jupiter replied, mentally keeping his fingers crossed.

"So ye are jus' leaving us here?!" argued a pirate.

"I have no choice but to. All of you would be a perfect fit where I'm going, but if I could take only one, it would be the Captain," replied the doctor.

Captain Crawfish then turned his attention to something shining in the doctor's pocket, it was the golden pen. The eyes diverted there. It was a perfect golden yellow color, shining in the lab coat pocket.

Dr. Jupiter gritted his teeth, knowing what exactly Captain Crawfish was looking at. "Don't you even dare, Crawfish."

Captain Crawfish swiped the pen from Dr. Jupiter's pocket anyway and brought it over to his crew.

"Ain't it a beauty?" Captain Crawfish remarked about the golden pen.

"Pure gold it seems," the female pirate replied, "it's probably worth fortunes."

Dr. Jupiter looked angrily at the marauders, but then he slightly smirked. Then, all of a sudden, Captain Crawfish yelled out in pain and dropped the pen.

"Come on Cap'n, don't be chicken. It's just a pen. It's not electrical or anything," one of the pirates remarked, picking up the pen. In a short time, however, the pen also shocked that pirate, the pen ending up back on the sand.

The marauders trying to grab a hold of Dr. Jupiter's golden pen was like a game of hot potato. It was those unusually strong electrical shocks that caused such tight-gripped pirates to be so butter-fingered. Dr. Jupiter wanted to laugh at the foolish mortals, but he smugly smiled instead. Eventually, Captain Crawfish caught grip of the pen again and tried to resist the pen's shock.

However, the longer he held on to the pen, the stronger the electricity became, to the point he had to drop the pen. There was a burgundy red mark on his hand from the pen. Finally, Dr. Jupiter walked on over, picked up the pen with no problem, and put it back in its rightful place.

"What wizardry was that, Dr. Jupiter?!" the captain asked, gripping his hand in pain.

"The pen has its ways" curtly replied Dr. Jupiter. Crawfish and his crew stared blankly at the strange doctor, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Anyways, back to what I was talking about earlier," Dr. Jupiter repeated, "I can get you off this island, Crawfish, as long as I'm the one who guides where we're going."

Captain Crawfish glared at the doctor. "By air travel?! Ay prefer to sail on the sea!"

"Do you want to get off this island or not?" Dr. Jupiter asked.

Captain Crawfish thought about it, then finally sighed, "Ay. Me mateys will hafta deal without me for a while, then!"

The crew gaped at their captain, "Yer kidding, right?!"

"As soon as I get me own new vessel, I'll come back!" Captain Crawfish said to his crew.

"You better not lie!" the governor's assistant remarked. Dr. Jupiter hid a smirk once again, for he knew that that promise isn't going anywhere.

"Come on, Crawfish," Dr. Jupiter said, "Let's get out of here."

Dr. Jupiter led Captain Crawfish into the helicopter and it took off once again. The pirate crew turned at the direction the chopper went off to.

"It's heading west!" the female pirate noticed.

"Where is that Dr. Jupiter taking Cap'n, anyways?" another pirate asked.

"Not for the Pirate Outpost, that's for sure!"

"So where are we going?" Captain Crawfish asked the pilot of the helicopter.

"I'm not authorized to answer any questions," the pilot responded.

"What I can say, though," Dr. Jupiter said, "is that it's a place that's perfect for you."

The rest of the helicopter ride was quiet at first, while Captain Crawfish didn't have a clue where he was going. Then, time passed as it should and they approached Erewhon Prison's signature tower.

"This is where we dock," Dr. Jupiter said.

The chopper once again docked onto the island. Dr. Jupiter opened the door and let Captain Crawfish out.

"What is that tower?" Crawfish asked, looking up at it.

"That, Captain," Dr. Jupiter said, "is Erewhon Prison for Super Villains."

At the sound of the word "prison", he drew out his sword and pointed it at Dr. Jupiter's throat again.

"Prison! I knew it woulda been a trick! Take me to the Pirate Outpost or I'll-" Captain Crawfish started.

"Or you'll what?" Dr. Jupiter said, smugly.

Two fearless security guards came up from behind Crawfish and cuffed his wrists. Crawfish tried to use his sword, but it was too late. One of the guards took the blade right from his hands.

"He's another one of the four," Dr. Jupiter said to the guards.

"The four?!" Captain Crawfish asked, "What is yer mouth saying?"

Captain Crawfish was led up to Dr. Jupiter's lab, like his predecessors, Black Widow and Dr. Hare. The guards let go of Captain Crawfish's cuffs and let Dr. Jupiter handle it from here.

"Why is there a pink bunny in that thing over there?!" Captain Crawfish asked.

Dr. Jupiter didn't respond. He led him up into the open sleep chamber and locked him up in there. Dr. Jupiter even threw in Crawfish's sword to mock him. Captain Crawfish picked it up and sliced at the glass with no hope.

"Let me out of here!" Crawfish shouted.

"Good night, Captain Crawfish," Dr. Jupiter said. He once again activated the buttons that filled the sleep chamber with the gases. The dreaded pirate king was eventually put into the comatose state as well.

Dr. Jupiter looked at the golden pen Captain Crawfish tried to steal earlier. A little spark flew from the top of it.

"I guess you can say it's a taser," Dr. Jupiter thought to himself, "... but...oh, no. It's much more than that."

It was three down, one to go. And the next villain is going to be the biggest challenge of all.

**Part 4- Binary Bard**

Yup, Binary Bard's going to be a challenge, indeed.

Standing by the dream machine, Dr. Jupiter sighed at the sole empty sleep chamber. He knows that three villains aren't enough, and he needs one more. But there's one problem with that: Binary Bard is in space.

First, Dr. Jupiter considered going to a vacant place shrouded by woods and use his own powers to get to space. However, who knows how vacant the woods actually are? He'd still have a high risk of being caught if he used his powers to create a portal.

Then there's the green orb on Astro-Knights Island. The orb has the ability to go to Binary Bard's location and back. Stealing the orb isn't easy when you're supposed to be a mortal, but at least it wouldn't blow his cover.

That's it! That's what he'll do. He'll instruct the pilot not to ask any questions, and not to answer any either. He went over and pressed the button to go down to the main lobby.

Life sucks when you're alone in the middle of nowhere.

The Binary Bard sighed. Nowhere to go. Nothing to do. The only way back to Poptropica is the green orb, but both Princess Elyana and the Chosen One went off with it and abandoned him at his castle.

He kept on looking at his destroyed mecha-suit, dreaming of repairing it. How hard could it be? He's done bigger projects. The TigerCopter once had to undergo serious repairs when it froze in the cold weather of the Ice Planet. All he needed to do was to make the copter a little more resistant to the extreme cold, and it was off again. Now, all four of his biggest projects: the TigerCopter, the Mother Phoenix, the Mech Dragon, and the Mechasuit, are nothing more than dross.

But if he repairs them, then what would he do with them? He has no way back to Poptropica without the orb. Maybe he could construct a portal? Maybe a new rocket ship with a state-of-the-art mapping system, guiding his way back to his birthplace? If all else fails, he could send nana-bots to spy on the world? However, all those ideas are hard to do. A portal would require high amounts of energy, a rocket ship with such technology would have to be aware of its surroundings first, and the nano-bots could take a long time to get to Planet Poptropica.

It seems like a hopeless endeavor. What Binary Bard didn't know then was that he was about to be picked up and that he will be back to Poptropica.

Back at Erewhon Prison, Dr. Jupiter exited the prison, carrying a black cloak, from the secret entrance and headed for the chopper. The pilot, just back from a dinner break saw Dr. Jupiter coming and immediately went into the chopper.

"Evening, Dr. Jupiter," the pilot said, "where are we going?"

"Take me to Astro-Knights Island," Dr. Jupiter instructed the helicopter.

The pilot blinked. "Astro-Knights? Why, doctor?" the pilot asked, confused.

"Don't ask any questions! Just take me there!" Dr. Jupiter responded.

Without another word said, the pilot twisted the key into the keyhole and the helicopter took off. The ride was long and quiet, except for the sounds of the chopper chopping the sky.

In about a half-an-hour, the helicopter docked onto Astro-Knights Island, far from main street. Dr. Jupiter put on the black cloak and shrouded himself in the night. He ran toward the fountain in the empty main street, and he looked at the yellow-green orb. He snatched the orb and ran. He ran until he reached an abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods. He put down the orb and told it:

"Take me to the fortress of the Binary Bard."

The orb glowed and a portal opened up right in front of him. He grabbed the sphere and went through the portal.

Dr. Jupiter found himself at a towering castle and fortress on an asteroid. He smiled. He didn't get caught. He took the hood off of his cloak and sighed. Outer space. Far from Planet Poptropica. He felt that he could be a little bit more like himself, since he was away from mass society. But he snapped out of it, and headed towards the door. A picture of the Binary Bard wearing a crown and carrying a scepter covered the door, with the text "King Mordred, Master of the Universe" underneath. He shook his head, realizing that that idea went nowhere, fast.

He knocked on the door.

The knocking on the door woke Binary Bard up, suddenly. Why is there knocking? There can't be a visitor. Only a fool would visit him, and besides, he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Must be just space debris hitting at my door," he concluded, then closed his eye again.

The knocking repeated itself, more forcefully. His eye shot open. Okay, that definitely wasn't space debris. He got himself up, and looked out of a nearby window. He saw Dr. Jupiter. A human? But how did he get here?

Dr. Jupiter looked up at the window, and Binary Bard immediately hid himself. He never knew that man. He was clearly from Poptropica.

"I know you're in there, Binary Bard!" Dr. Jupiter shouted.

"Um... no I'm not!" the Binary Bard responded. Well, that was stupid. Now the man outside definitely knew that someone is inside.

Dr. Jupiter didn't have any time for jokes. He shouted, "Open the door! Or else!"

The man outside was starting to be a pain in the circuits. "Hmm... let me think..." the Binary Bard said, "NO!"

"I tried to do this the easy way, Binary Bard," Dr. Jupiter sighed, angry and annoyed, "but if you want it the hard way, let it be that way."

"Wait... how did you get here, anyway?" Binary Bard asked. There was no response. He looked out of the window and saw that the man was gone.

"Hello?" he called. After waiting ten more seconds, he continued, "Hmm. He must've left. Or maybe all that was only a figment of my imagination. Oh well."

However, as soon as Binary Bard turned around, Dr. Jupiter was standing right in his line of sight. He took out a pair of cuffs and cuffed Binary Bard's hands.

"What?! How did you get in here?!" the Binary Bard asked, stunned.

"I have my ways. My name is Dr. Jupiter, and I need something that you have."

"So you came all the way here!? I have nothing! All of my inventions are now nothing but trash!"

"It's not anything physical. You'll see," Dr. Jupiter reached under his black cloak, "Anyways, I have something that I think you'd be happy to see."

Dr. Jupiter took out the yellow-green orb. Binary Bard's eye widened as soon as he saw it, "Is that what I think it is?!"

Dr. Jupiter nodded. He put down the orb. Binary Bard tried to grab it, but the cuffs gave him a hard time doing so.

"Take us to Planet Poptropica, and after we go through, go back to the rocket fountain on Astro-Knights."

The orb glowed again and a portal to Erewhon Prison appeared.

"Oh, that's Poptropica! I can finally get the resources I need- wait, why did you say for the orb to go back to the rocket fountain?"

Dr. Jupiter took Binary Bard's cuffs and brought him through. After the portal faded, the orb made its own portal and went through, returning to its rightful spot on the fountain.

"Where are we?" Binary Bard asked, "I do know that this is Poptropica, but I've never been here before."

"This, Binary Bard, is your new home: Erewhon Prison for Super Villains."

"PRISON?!" the Binary Bard shouted, "Let me go! Oh, I should've known that you were gonna trick me!"

"What use is there fiddling around when there is nowhere to go? Nothing but open seas surrounds this place for miles."

"Whatever."

Dr. Jupiter led Binary Bard into the prison. He received an odd look from the security guards, but they didn't ask any questions. They eventually got to Dr. Jupiter's lab. Binary Bard was then un-cuffed and pushed into the only empty sleep chamber left.

"What is this!?" the Binary Bard shouted.

Dr. Jupiter smirked, "Good night, Mordred."

Dr. Jupiter pressed the buttons once more, and the cyborg jester went off into a comatose state.

This was it. Binary Bard was the last villain he needed to go on with his master plan! Now, all he needed to do was have someone go into their dreams and get those totems out. Yes. This plan was going to be perfect. Every mortal man would kneel before him. Every island would go under his control. And he would stop at nothing to get it.

However, what he didn't know back then was that the very same person who took him down last time would return again.

_(c) Poptropica is copyrighted by the Family Education Network_


End file.
